pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavern of Chaos
The Cavern of Chaos is the first cave found in the Wistful Wild level. It's pretty easy to get there, since its a short walk from your landing site. All you have to do is defeat a Swooping Snitchbug, two Dwarf Red Bulborbs, and a Decorated Cannon Beetle. Instead of losing Pikmin, punch the Bulborbs and let the Cannon Beetle's rocks hit itself. If the Gatling Groink comes, use the Cannon Beetle's rocks, use pikmin, or escape to the cave. Treasures *Mirth Sphere *Enamel Buster *Frosty Bauble *Essence of Despair *Gemstar Wife *Infernal Vegetable *Child of the Earth *Mysterious Remains (NTSC)/Container of Knowledge (PAL) *Milk Tub *Growshroom *Princess Pearl *Impenetrable Cookie *Fuel Reservoir *Fruit Guard (NTSC)/Empty Space Container (PAL) *Wiggle Noggin *Maternal Sculpture *Silencer Enemies *Anode Beetle *Bumbling Snitchbug *Careening Dirigibug *Cloaking Burrow-nit *Creeping Chrysanthemum *Dwarf Red Bulborb *Emperor Bulblax *Fiery Blowhog *Fiery Bulblax *Gatling Groink *Iridescent Flint Beetle *Mamuta *Puffy Blowhog *Swooping Snitchbug *Water Dumple *Watery Blowhog *Withering Blowhog *Wollywog *'Boss: Segmented Crawbster' Complete Guide Sublevel 1 This place is littered with bomb-rocks, electrical hazards, Careening Dirigibugs, and Fiery/Watery Blowhogs. Dismiss your Pikmin and go out with one Captain, punching the bomb-rocks to set them off. Try to have the Careening Dirigibugs drop bomb-rocks near the electrical generators so that when they explode, the generators will be disabled. Once the hazards are cleared out, take all of your Pikmin and attack each enemy, one at a time. Try to keep your Red Pikmin out of trouble, as they will be needed on the next sublevel, and also be especially careful not to throw any Pikmin over the edge. The two treasures, the Mirth Sphere and the Enamel Buster, are both anywhere above ground; however, if they are in a dead-end, be careful of a falling bomb-rock. Once all the treasures are collected, find the hole and jump down. Sublevel 2 This sublevel is very large, just like Sublebvel 9 of the Subterranean Complex, but difficult nonetheless if you have a small amount of red Pikmin. Along with a few Swooping Snitchbugs who try to pick up your Pikmin, there are three Fiery Bulblaxes here, and each contains a treasure. If you have ultra-bitter sprays, now would be a great time to use them. Throw a group of 15-30 red Pikmin on top of a Fiery Bulblax, and if he tries to eat your Pikmin, spray him with the ultra-bitter and swarm him with all your reds. If you don’t have ultra-bitters, you can try using ultra-spicy sprays on your red Pikmin to increase their speed and strength. If you have neither ultra-bitters nor ultra-spicies, try to throw Pikmin onto his back and call them back when they are in trouble. However, you may get unlucky and lose a few Pikmin with no sprays. Defeat all three Fiery Bulblaxes, and take back the Frosty Bauble, Gemstar Wife, and Essence of Despair the Bulblaxes left behind. Find the hole(which may be right next to your starting area) and continue down. Sublevel 3 At first sight, this may look like a rest level; it’s not. Creeping Crysanthemums, Mamutas, and falling rocks make this calm-looking level not what it seems. Alcoves and pathways between circular areas contain falling rocks, so you may want to go in with your captains (and maybe with a very small group of Pikmin) to drop the falling rocks before you begin fighting enemies. Use purple Pikmin to defeat the Crysanthemums, and use any Pikmin to defeat the Mamutas, unless you want them to flower your Pikmin first. One treasure, the Infernal Vegetable, is somewhere above ground, and the other treasure, the Child of the Earth, is underground, so you’ll need to listen to your treasure gauge with white Pikmin to find it. When everything is collected and safe, go down the hole. Sublevel 4 The Emperor Bulblax makes a return in this wet sublevel, but this time, there’s two of them – usually one on land and one submerged in water. With one captain, take all the Pikmin. Take the other captain out alone and wake up an Emperor Bulblax. When it is on or near land, lure it so that a bomb-rock is in front of it. It will try to eat the bomb-rock, which will explode in its mouth, taking some damage and stunning it. With the other captain, take the Pikmin and throw purple Pikmin onto its face while it is stunned. This will take away a good chunk of his health. Repeat until he is dead, and then do the same thing for the other Bulblax. You may want to use red Pikmin to disable flame geysers before you start. One of these Bulblaxes contains the Mysterious Remains – you may not even have to defeat the other one to get it! There is also a treasure, the Milk Tub, above ground, usually behind a gate. Take both treasures back and then leave this watery sublevel. Sublevel 5 This is the only rest level in the Cavern of Chaos. It contains two Iridescent Flint Beetles, an Ivory Candypop Bud, a Violet Candypop Bud, a Queen Candypop Bud, and falling eggs that contain nectar or sprays. Regroup your Pikmin, go up the geyser if you need to, or continue down the hole. Sublevel 6 This area is home to two hazards – water and electric generators. There are also Wollywogs, Water Dumples, and Anode Beetles which make it even harder. Start by using yellow Pikmin to disable electric generators near your area, unless an enemy is dangerously close to it. Kill anything near your starting area with Purples, and then go out with captains, defeating Water Dumples. Avoid Wollywogs for now. After the coast is clear, go back to your starting area, grab purple Pikmin, and use them to defeat Wollywogs, being careful to avoid Anode Beetles, water, and electric generators you missed. After that, go back to camp, grab your yellows, and use them to kill the Anode Beetles. As soon as the coast is clear, you will see that one of the Wollywogs was carrying the Princess Pearl; take it back to camp (you may need blue Pikmin if it was dropped in the water). The Growshroom is always half-buried and can be anywhere in the sublevel, usually in a puddle. Take back both treasures and any carcasses you want, and then continue down to the next sublevel. Sublevel 7 Several Puffy Blowhogs, Withering Blowhogs, Cloaking Burrow-Nits, and gas pipes inhabit this sublevel. However, the strategy is very simple – use white Pikmin to disable gas pipes, and then send purple Pikmin or red Pikmin to attack the Blowhogs and Burrow-Nits. Be careful of the Blowhogs’ nasal blasts – they will knock most of your Pikmin over (and you too if you don’t have the Rush Boots) and, in the case of the Withering Blowhog, de-flower them. One Puffy Blowhog contains the Impenetrable Cookie, and the Fuel Reservoir can be anywhere above ground, but likely behind gates. Be careful not to miss Cloaking Burrow-Nits behind walls; they might eat unwatched Pikmin at the worst possible times. Take back the treasures, find the sublevel, and continue down. Sublevel 8 This sublevel is unique, in that it contains the most enemies of any sublevel in the game – over 50 Dwarf Red Bulborbs, along with two Gatling Groinks as well. To defeat a Gatling Groink, try to trap it by a wall, and then come in with an army of 20-30 purple Pikmin and attack its backside. Once it is defeated, take it back as soon as possible, as its health regenerates. To get through this sublevel without any casualties, use the aforementioned strategy on defeating Gatling Groinks, and then go through the level with an army of purples, leaving a captain with the rest of your Pikmin to keep an eye on them. Go through the sublevel, using purples to defeat the dwarves. The reason you go through the sublevel with so few Pikmin is to make sure that Pikmin that are left behind don’t get eaten by other Bulborbs. Use the purples to kill any Bulborbs that are in your path, but don’t take any of them back yet. Several parts in the sublevel have a huge cluster of Bulborbs together – resist the urge to swarm them! Just keep throwing your purple Pikmin and you will be fine. Eventually in the sublevel, you will get to its only treasure, the Fruit Guard, in a dead-end somewhere. If you’ve already cleared the area of Dwarf Red Bulborbs, that’s great – take the treasure back. If not, go back and clear it, as the Bulborbs will try to eat your Pikmin on the way back. After you’re sure everything is dead and all your Pikmin are safe, you can start taking back the massive amount of carcasses. Find the hole and jump down. Sublevel 9 When you begin, you will probably be close to some gas pipes – disable these before going any further. Take note of the pool of water that will probably be near your starting area when you begin – its walls are too high for Pikmin to come out of. If any of your Pikmin fall in, you will have to move to the slope and try to call them back from there. After all the gas pipes around your area are disabled, clear out any Careening Dirigibugs in your starting area with yellow Pikmin. After you’re done with that, place your Pikmin in a dead-end and go out with one captain. Find a Careening Dirigibug, and try to lure him so that he destroys gas pipes with his bomb-rocks. This will save a trip for your white Pikmin. After the gas pipes are cleared out, use blue Pikmin to take care of any enemies in water, and then go after the Careening Dirigibugs to clear out this level. The Maternal Sculpture and the Wiggle Noggin can be anywhere above ground, even in the water (in which you will need blue Pikmin to reach it). After collecting carcasses and treasures, look for the hole and jump down. Sublevel 10 (Final Floor) The battle with the Segmented Crawbster will be a difficult one, so it is best to take only red Pikmin (and maybe purple Pikmin also, if they are flowered). This is also a great place to use your ultra-spicy sprays, as the Crawbster will be much, much easier to defeat with them. Use the in-depth strategy here for defeating the boss, and then take back the Silencer. Use the eggs that might have fallen from above during the battle to give your Pikmin flowers if you need to, look for the geyser, and escape.